


[Podfic of] From the Depths of His Heart

by isweedan



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Era, Disability, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Romance, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[4:19:06] </p><p>Author's Summary: After his injury at Isca Dumnoniorum and subsequent discharge from the army, Marcus moves to Calleva, learns to live with himself again, and happens to fall in love with a young British man on the way. Also, Esca is a werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] From the Depths of His Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From the Depths of His Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/372189) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> Author's Additional Warnings: Animal harm/injury; ableist attitudes.

**Length** 4:19:06

**Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/From%20the%20Depths%20of%20His%20Heart%201.mp3) [M4B here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/From%20the%20Depths%20of%20His%20Heart.m4b) (Right-click save)


End file.
